<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where They Bang in A Bath by pansy_poison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037426">The One Where They Bang in A Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansy_poison/pseuds/pansy_poison'>pansy_poison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansy_poison/pseuds/pansy_poison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What more can I say about this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where They Bang in A Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to get some new oils when I reach town. You're always complaining about my scent being cheap. I don't want you vomiting every time you're near me, dear Witcher" Jaskier chimed, skipping down the path by Roach's side. They had been travelling constantly and picking up quests one after another for weeks. Both men, especially the bard, were exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>This was their first night off in a long time. A night off with pockets full of coin and in one of the bigger towns in the continent. It seemed exciting to Jaskier. To live like a rich man for a few hours before hitting the road in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>"Stay close. We're not in safe waters yet. So don't draw attention to yourself tonight" Geralt grunted, giving Jaskier a side glance briefly. He could smell the Bards excitement. It smelled of honeysuckle, ale and cakes. </p><p> </p><p>The previous fight had ended with the drowners retreating and the Barron's men seeking war against the Witcher and Bard for Jaskier had apparently bedded the Barron's daughter not long ago. Geralt took care of the fighting but he was suspicious that the Barron would send more on the hunt for Jaskier's head. </p><p> </p><p>"Where do you plan to go first, Geralt? After we've gotten a room in the inn" Jaskier hummed, looking up at Geralt as he swung his lute around to the front of his body and started absentmindedly strumming the strings. </p><p> </p><p>"Brothel."</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier's eyebrows shot up at how direct the answer was. He assumed if that was true, Geralt wouldn't have responded at all. "Right. Seems understandable" he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed Geralt needed a brothel right now. He hadn't seen or heard of the Witcher in bed with anyone in quite some time. It was healthy he get that problem sorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on. If we're not to be separated how does the whole…brothel thing work? I really don't want to spend coin in there tonight. Especially in this town. I heard these women are-" Geralt turned to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>"-um, very uh, beautiful. But not to my taste" he rambled quickly to save himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Very well. Perhaps I'll go in another town" Geralt muttered as they walked on. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, really?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier was stunned. He knew Geralt's life was his work but no one could put work before sexual needs. Geralt was sacrificing his night off. He was quite flattered. </p><p> </p><p>As they arrived into town, they looked for a comfortable inn, since they could afford luxury tonight. The bard found one that was large and seemed just a tad more luxurious than most inns. Geralt dismounted Roach and took her to the small stable while Jaskier went ahead and purchased their room for the night. </p><p> </p><p>He emerged again with a bright smile. "Our room is being filled with delicious food and sweet wines as we speak, darling Witcher! This will be a good night. We will celebrate like kings" he grinned, almost singing each word. </p><p> </p><p>A small smile threatened itself at the corner of Geralt's mouth. "Get your oil while the trader's are still open. It's almost sundown. I'm going to bathe in our room" he said as he removed his bags from Roach's saddle. </p><p> </p><p>And so the two parted ways. Geralt went up to the room after requesting a tub of hot water and Jaskier went on his adventures for new oils. He purchased one he particularly liked, despite it being almost double the price. But he rubbed it into his neck and shoved the vial in his pocket, just as the sun bid farewell to the world over the horizon. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier went to the inn and up the oak stairs, entering his and Geralt's room for the night. Geralt was in the bath, his eyes closed and his clothes discarded nearby. However, the Witcher's eyes shot open when Jaskier entered and started picking up his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>He tipped his head back, nose in the air and inhaled. "Hmm, Clementines, Jaskier?" He grumbled, looking over at the Bard who was beaming excitedly. "Yes! I'm glad you picked up on it. Do you like it?" He asked cheerfully, folding Geralt's clothes and laying his armour on a chair. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." Geralt reached over the side of the bath and took a swig of wine. "I do. It's an improvement. It goes well with your natural scent" he said. </p><p> </p><p>"Geralt! You just complimented me!" Jaskier exclaimed with delight. He knelt by the edge of the tub. "Thank you for giving up your evening to make sure that I was alright and safe" he said sincerely. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. "I should have been with you when you went to the market" </p><p> </p><p>"I was only gone for five minutes"</p><p> </p><p>"It takes five seconds to kick someone to the ground and slice off their head."</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shook his head. "I'm alive. Heads still on body. So don't hate yourself too much Witcher. But I do want to thank you" he hummed. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Writing another ballad?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier actually laughed at that. "Not yet. I was thinking about something more exciting than that" he said, his fingertips playing with the water. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt frowned. "Jaskier?"</p><p> </p><p>"All I'll say is, there's nothing those brothel women could do that I couldn't" Jaskier grinned. It was somewhat in jest, but he wouldn't mind seeing what this Witcher was like in bed. The thought had crossed his mind several times before this. "I just do it for free"</p><p> </p><p>He expected to be splashed with water, or grabbed by the throat, or simply rejected, but there was silence. </p><p> </p><p>An agonizing silence. </p><p> </p><p>Though Jaskier was nervous and he wasn't good with silences, he kept eye contact with the Witcher, who was searching his eyes. Looking for something. </p><p> </p><p>He must have found it, for that small smile returned and he sat up slightly, leaning his back against the tub and resting his arms over its edges. "Get undressed and join me."</p><p> </p><p>And usually Jaskier had some sort of snarky response like "as opposed to staying dressed and joining you" but didn't say it. Instead he got right to his feet and began quickly undressing, fumbling with laces and buttons. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt suddenly put a hand up. Jaskier stopped his movements and looked over at the Witcher, who was looking up at him, that small smile staying on his lips. "Slower, dear."</p><p> </p><p>Dear.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier felt his heart flip at the kind petname. He nodded, his cheeks flushed pink now as he undressed at a slower pace. He felt Geralt's eyes boring into him, taking in every inch of exposed skin.</p><p> </p><p>When Jaskier had nothing else to remove, he moved towards the tub, carefully getting in one leg at a time and sitting himself in the water. It was still very hot, which meant Geralt hadn't been in here long before Jaskier returned. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt leaned forward and rested his hands on Jaskier's waist, pulling him on top of him to straddle his thighs. The bards eyes were wide and his heart raced, far faster than Geralt's, he was sure. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt's hands moved over Jaskier's skin slowly, moving up his waist and over his chest, to his shoulders and down his back. Jaskier's eyes fluttered shut as his own hands moved over Geralt's chest. Gods, he was glad he suggested this. </p><p> </p><p>"You're nervous" Geralt murmured, bringing one of his hands up to cup Jaskier's cheek. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier opened his eyes, looking at the Witcher. "You're different from others" was all he said. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt chuckled low in amusement and a pulled hand back, reaching for his cup of wine again. He pressed it to Jaskier's lips. "Relax, bard. I won't hurt you" he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier nodded and took the cup in both hands, taking a few swigs of the wine. It was sweet and made of spices and tasted delicious. He put the cup back on the ground and when he came back up, Geralt wasted no time pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. It was soft and slow, almost hesitant from the Witcher.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier's hands slipped around Geralt's neck when the Witcher pulled back to press kisses over Jaskier's skin. Jaskier whined softly, feeling his erection brush over his own stomach. </p><p> </p><p>He reached between them and found Geralt's hard cock in the water, stroking it up and down slowly. The mix of a grunt and moan that Geralt let out was delicious. The wine had helped and gave Jaskier his confidence back. </p><p> </p><p>He turned his head and pressed his lips to Geralt's ear. "This is my thank you to you, remember?" He murmured softly, dragging his tongue over the shell over his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier heard the low chuckle from the back of Geralt's throat which encouraged him more. He moved his head again to kiss Geralt for a second time, giving it more force this time, which the Witcher definitely enjoyed since, in the next moment, Jaskier doubled over slightly, moaning as Geralt's hand stroked his cock, giving him the relief he didn't realize he needed.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier rested his forehead against Geralt's, who didn't protest as his free hand combed through the brunette's hair. "My bag is behind us. Will you get the oil out?" He growled, though his touch was tender, warm. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier nodded quickly and reached for the bag, leaning on Geralt's body as he did. He just about retrieved the bag and found the oil when he felt the bathtub starting to tip over. Their weight was too much. Jaskier hurriedly jumped to the other side of the bath, which brought it back stable on the floor again after rocking back and forth a few times. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt looked at Jaskier with wide eyes and Jaskier at Geralt as both men took in the fact they almost flooded the whole room just so they could fuck. Geralt was the first to break into soft chuckles while Jaskier burst into a fit of giggles from the other side of the tub. </p><p> </p><p>When the laughter had died down, Geralt moved towards Jaskier, pulling him into his lap again and kissed him gently, holding his chin in his fingers almost with care. It made the bard melt. </p><p> </p><p>He handed the small vial to Geralt who coated his fingers in the liquid. "I'll be gentle. Don't worry" he murmured. </p><p> </p><p>He moved a hand to Jaskier's hip while the other went around to his ass. He watched Jaskier's face as he pushed one finger in slowly. The Bard let out many curses. "Gods, your hands are huge" he whimpered. Geralt gave Jaskier a moment before he added a second finger, remaining tender with his movements and pressing kisses to Jaskier's neck. </p><p> </p><p>For Jaskier, it did hurt. The men he'd been with were nowhere near as strong as Geralt. This feeling was very new. But he trusted the Witcher, he did. </p><p> </p><p>The pain subsided after a while and he was able to push back on his fingers, groaning softly and gently running his hands over Geralt's neck and chest. "One m-more and I'll be ready" he panted softly. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt's face softened slightly when he saw Jaskier begin to enjoy it again.</p><p> </p><p>He added a final finger and moved them in and out of Jaskier's tight hole, splitting them apart every time he pushed them back in. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier's head fell forward and he groaned quietly, moving his hips in time with Geralt's fingers. It felt really fucking good now, and Jaskier was getting impatient.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel his cock starting to leak, now that Geralt's fingers weren't enough and he had to tell himself not to touch himself or he'd cum far too soon. </p><p> </p><p>"Geralt? Geralt please, n-now" Jaskier stammered out breathlessly, looking up at the Witcher again with big pleading eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt tilted his head as he took in the sight before him. His little bard, straddling his thighs and begging to get fucked, while he was three fingers deep inside the poor thing. He wanted to remember this. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt carefully pulled his fingers out and took the oil again, pouring a generous amount in his hands before he coated his cock with it, taking the moment to just enjoy pleasuring himself. He lifted Jaskier's hips, helping the Bard position himself correctly. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier blinked up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"If it hurts too much, say so. I don't want to hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled and pecked Geralt's lips briefly. "I know" he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>He carefully started lowering himself on to Geralt's cock. He took it inch by inch, pausing every few moments to adjust. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt's breathing was heavy and he could feel the sweat on his brow as Jaskier's tightness engulfed him, almost making him climax in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>When he bottomed out, Geralt couldn't hold back the soft moan of the Bard's name, which made Jaskiers heart flutter just slightly. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, it was just the two of them staring at each other while Jaskier adjusted, taking in each feature, each scar, each freckle, everything. Jaskier knew Geralt was handsome, but in this low light, his wet skin shining in the candlelight, his hair wet and out of his face, Geralt was breathtaking. </p><p> </p><p>He ducked his head and kissed Geralt deeply, clearly catching the other off guard as he let out a small "mmph" against his lips. </p><p> </p><p>When Jaskier pulled back, he kept their mouths barely inches apart and slowly started to move his hips, up and down, up and down. As he did so, Geralt's hand wrapped around his cock again, stroking him fast. </p><p> </p><p>He caught the quiet curse that barely sounded like a breath on Geralt's tongue. He could feel the way his strong hands squeezed his hips, the way his golden eyes wouldn't leave Jaskier's lips. Geralt wanted him as much as Jaskier wanted Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>His movements picked up pace, evoking moans from his throat and soft panting of Geralt's name. He felt the Witcher's hips move in time with his own, thrusting up every time Jaskier's hips came down, making him let out a particular yelp at one point as Geralt hit that sweet spot Jaskier fucking adored. </p><p> </p><p>"Again, Geralt" Jaskier whispered. Geralt's breathing was ragged and shaky when he thrusted into the same spot, making Jaskier cry out this time, almost sobbing with the intensity of the pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier...fuck, I'm gonna-" Geralt didn't get to finish the sentence, thrusting into the same spot once more before he came, spilling inside the bard and hissing curses. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling being filled definitely sent Jaskier over the edge, doubling over again, his whines and moans much higher than Geralt's as he came, managing not to get any on the Witcher's hand. </p><p> </p><p>Both men sat there in the sweaty, breathless silence. The bath was now cold, the noise downstairs seemed miles away. </p><p> </p><p>As Jaskier slowly lifted Geralt out of himself and sat on the ground of the tub instead, Geralt leant forward and kissed him again, which did surprise him. The kiss was longer than the others. It was still slow and careful.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps we can stay for another night, Bard. I don't think we'll be fit for traveling by morning" He murmured against Jaskier's lips, kissing them once more before he got out of the tub. </p><p> </p><p>"Geralt?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm?" </p><p> </p><p>"There's something I want to ask you" Jaskier said seriously. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt frowned and sat on the edge of the tub. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier moved closer, standing up in the water and leaning close to Geralt. </p><p> </p><p>The Witcher wrapped an arm around Jaskier, keeping him close. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I...write a ballad about this?" His face suddenly broke out into a big smile. "You thought I was going to say the L word or something didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Geralt rolled his eyes and pushed his Bard into the water again. </p><p> </p><p>But he knew, no matter how agonisingly irritating this Barron's daughter bedding, Clementine smelling, lute playing character was, Geralt would not trade him for the world. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>